Love Potion Number 9
by Patrece
Summary: I had writers block and decided to write a one shot but got a little stuck on it. LOL. Kim is training really hard for the games and Tommy is swapped with rangers duties and school. What happens when someone gives Kim a concoction then a love potion to make her love him and not Tommy? Will Tommy ever discover the truth and save his relationship with Kim?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy has just finished talking to his girlfriend Kim over the phone. I am glad Kim had the opportunity to talk to me she has been training like a mad woman. Tommy smiles to himself before he joins the other rangers at the Juice Bar. "Hey guys, what's new?"

"Oh nothing much," Adam tells him sipping his smoothie.

Kat turns in her chair and glances at Tommy. "Mate you were late." "Did you forget you were meeting us?" swivels back around to the table.

Tommy smiles at Kat making her insides turn to jelly. "Nope I was talking to Kim." He takes a sit and signals to Ernie.

In Florida, Kim is on the balance beam. One more jump than my routine will be finished. She does a flip and lands perfectly off the balance beam with her arms in the air.

"Great job Kimberly," Coach tells Kim as he is looking over his clipboard.

"Thanks Coach." Kim picks up her towel and dries her face.

The Coach nods his head. "You are finished for the day."

Kim nods her head and makes a beeline for the girl's locker room. Jake Grant stops her when he calls her name.

"Hey Kimberly, you did nice work on the balance beam," Jake smiles at Kim.

"Thank you Jake," Kim tries to walk past him but he blocks her way.

"You know me and a couple of others are going to that new hotspot later." 'Want to join us?"

Kim shakes her head no. "I just want to rest I am super tired," Kim begins to walk away.

Jake blocks her path again. "I know that too much training is dangerous to the brain." "Besides I will feel left out once everyone partners up."

Kim reluctantly agrees. "Sure but only for about two hours or so."

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy and the rest of the rangers are exhausted after defeating yet another monster created by the evil duo.

"Hey guys, I am dog-tired and I think that I will call Kim then go to sleep." Tommy gathers his belongings from the Juice Bar table.

Kat grabs Tommy arm. "I am worn out as well, mind driving me home?"

"No problem Kat," Tommy waits for Kat to gather her belongings before they exit the Juice Bar.

Tommy drops Kat off and debates with himself whether to call Kim or take a shower first. His mother answers that question for him.

"Phew Tommy you stink; go take a shower," Mrs. Oliver tells him before walking to the kitchen.

Shower it is Tommy thinks before heading to his room to grab his pajamas.

At club Viper, Kim decides to call Tommy. "Excuse me for a second but I need to call Tommy."

Jake shakes his head behind Kim's head. "Wait I will join you; it is getting late and we need to be safe." Jake holds up a soda. "But before you do have a toast with us."

"Okay but then I call Tommy okay," Kim takes the soda and waits for the toast.

Inside the Oliver's home, Tommy dials Kim's cell phone number and does not receive an answer. Hum, maybe I will call her home number instead. He tries but with no luck. I think she has the right I idea and is sleeping. Tommy smiles down at Kim's picture on his table before he settles under the covers and falls asleep.

Kim stumbles to the right size of the club and stumbles to the ground. "Where am I?"

"At club Viper," Jake helps Kim up.

"Who are you?" Kim stands and faces a mirror. "Better question is who am I?"

Jake looks at Kim with a confused look on his face. "You don't remember?"

Kim shakes her head no.

"I am Jake your boyfriend and you are Kimberly Hart gymnast extraordinaire." Jake takes Kim's hand and smiles down at her. Damn I thought the potion would only make her forget him.

Kim feels a little unsure but takes his hand. "Okay, can we leave I suddenly have a migraine."

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy is upset that he did not talk to Kim last night and tried to call her again but received no response. "It is not like her to not call me in the morning and tell me good morning Handsome," Tommy tells Adam.

"Well maybe she did not have time this morning," Adam shrugs his shoulders.

"Still I would feel better once we…"

The communicators cut Tommy's sentence off.

Kim is inside her apartment trying to remember. "So far what Jake says is true. "I am a gymnast and there are tons of pictures of him and me." Kim calls Jake and asks him is he hungry.

The next morning Tommy has no time to call his girlfriend since he is running late for school. After school he wanted to call Kim but a monster is destroying downtown Angel Grove.

A week has passed and still Tommy has not heard a peep from Kim. "Okay guys I am getting worried." "She has not called me in a week."

Rocky sets his cheeseburger down on his plate. "Maybe the Coach has lost his mind and has her training harder than before?"

"I concur with Rocky Tommy," Billy sips his smoothie. "Kim loves you and would never miss an opportunity to talk to you."

Aisha nods her head in agreement. "Besides we have been so busy fighting monsters I doubt she even is upset with you for not talking for a week."

"Alright guys; let's go to the park and shoot hoops," Tommy walks to the door.

At the gym in Florida Kim is performing her floor routine. When she has the sudden urge to go to a phone and call someone. Whoa, I almost messed up. Get it together Hart. Kim finishes her routine and heads to the girl's locker room. When she steps out, she runs into Jake.

"Hey Kim want to hang out later?"

"No I have the need to go to a karate class," Kim smiles at Jake.

Jake frowns, "But you have never had an interest in that before."

Kim does a karate kick. "Yet I seem to know karate."

Jake thinks fast. "You told me that you practiced it a few times as a young girl."

Kim begins walking away. "Do not forget to set your alarm clock."

Jake laughs, "Why would I?"

Kim scrunches her face. "I just had the urge to tell you that."

Shit, I need a new plan. She is remembering that douche little by little. "So Kim before we hit up a martial arts class, let's grab a bite to eat."

"Okay, Kim holds Jake's hand.

At the restaurant Kim is about to eat her taco when Jake stops her.

"Sweetie can you get me some salsa; I forgot to ask for some," Jake smiles at Kim.

"Sure," Kim walks over to the counter.

Jake takes out a small bottle and pours the contents into Kim's cup.

Kim sits down and hands Jake the salsa.

"Thanks and I have something for you," Jake reaches into his pocket and produces a perfume bottle. "Can I spray a little on you now?"

"Sure thing," Kim holds out her wrist. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Jake smiles, "Yes but I like to hear it anyways."

After lunch, Kim has forgotten about the karate class and is watching a movie in her apartment when a news report interrupts her programing.

"The power rangers save the day in Angel Grove again."

Power rangers… why do that sound so familiar to me? Kim ponders the question.

"I am glad the power rangers were able to save the day," Tommy smiles at the camera.

Wait a minute. I know him. Kim thinks really hard. Tommy Oliver from my hometown. Did we use to date? He is very handsome and whom is that girl standing next to him? Oh, we did but why does it feel like I did not end things with him? Maybe I need to sleep on this.

A month has passed and Tommy still has yet to talk to Kim. "I think that maybe we should skip my workout and I call Kim till she answers."

"Mate you are creeping me out," Kat holds Tommy's towel.

"Yeah Kat is right, she may just have a crazy Coach like Rocky said earlier," Aisha adds.

Adam agrees with his girlfriend. "Besides the tournament is approaching rather quickly and you need to train." Adam moves closer to Aisha.

"Still I feel the need to call her," Tommy sits up on the bench. "I have to go."

Ernie walks up to the gang. "Hey guys, Tommy a letter from Kim has arrived."

Tommy smiles at the letter.

"See all is well," Billy tells him.

"Adam please read the letter while I lift the weights please." Tommy settles back on the bench.

Adam begins reading the letter.

Dear Tommy,  
Everything is going great here in Florida.  
Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition.  
Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write.  
You've always been my best friend, and in some ways,  
you're like a brother.  
But something has happened here that I can't explain.  
It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time.  
Tommy, I've met someone else.

Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you.  
But I feel like I've found the person that I belong with.  
He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him.  
Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you.  
But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy.  
Please forgive me.

Kimberly

Tommy stops lifting the weights and sits up. "No that cannot be right." He takes the letter from Adam. "I need to be alone for a while." Tommy walks out the Juice Bar clutching the letter in his hands. He makes it to the front doors before tears blind his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, why does my heart hurt? Kim sits up on her bed and clutches at her chest. Did I make a mistake with breaking up with Tommy Oliver and staying with Jake? Maybe I need to talk to someone but whom do I talk to about this? Before she can think a minute farther, her phone rings. Kim stares at the phone strangely. That was weird. She picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart, how could you do that to Tommy?" Aisha screams at her.

Kim furrows her eyebrows. "Huh who is this and what do you know about my relationship to Tommy Oliver?" Kim ponders who is on the phone.

In Angel Grove, by the rocks Tommy is staring at the water watching as the last pebble hits the water and sends ripples through the water. How could she do this to me? I thought we loved each other. My heart feels as though someone ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kat approaching. Humph, I am not in the mood to talk to her or anyone else for that matter. Tommy power walks to his car and drives off.

Kat stares at Tommy leave. Should I follow him, tell him how I feel about him or should I let him deal with his pain, and maybe rekindle his romance with Kim? Kat makes a move to follow him but stops herself. He did just run from me. What am I going to do?

Tommy turns a corner and frowns at the radio. A sad love song just came on that station. That is it I am going to Florida and getting my Beautiful back. No more moping and groaning for me.

Aisha stares at the phone in shock. "Kim you know me?" "What is wrong with you?"

Kim shakes her head although no one can see her do it. "No I do not know you; I barely remember Tommy Oliver."

"Did the evil duo get a hold of you or something?" Aisha begins to look worried.

"Evil duo," Kim shakes her head again. This girl is crazy with a capital C!

"Listen Kim it is me Aisha one of your best friends from Angel Grove along with Trini." "You lived with my family and I when your mother moved to Pairs, France, and you have been in love with Tommy since the first moment you laid your doe brown eyes on him." Aisha lets out a breath. "You were the first pink ranger of Earth doofus."

First, pink power ranger of Earth? Maybe that is why power rangers are so familiar to me and not because they are in my hometown. "Hey who are you calling a doofus; bonehead."

Aisha grins. Maybe Kim is remembering who she is. After all no one but those, two could banter each other like that and still be best friends. "You love chocolate, your favorite colors are pink and green, you brought Tommy a gold chain with a tiger on it, and you dance in front of the microwave waiting for your food to heat up."

Kim nods her head in agreement. "Okay so you know some things about me but that does not prove that we are best friends or anything."

Aisha rolls her eyes. "I will tell you something right now Kim; if you do not snap out of it then Kat will steal Tommy away from you and I will help her."

"Look Alicia or Aisha whoever you are but I love Jake and not Tommy Oliver, so just get over yourself." "Good bye you weirdo," Kim hangs up the phone. The nerve of that girl saying I love that Tommy fellow over my sweet Jake. Kim hops out of her bed and begins making dinner. I know I will invite Jake over for dinner. She begins preparing a romantic dinner for two.

Tommy teleports into Kim's apartment and looks around. "So it is true; you have left me for someone else!" Tommy turns heart-breaking eyes on Kim.

"How did you just enter my home?" Kim asks Tommy almost dropping the lighter she was using to light the candles.

Tommy stares at Kim puzzled. "I teleported in."

"Teleported in; are you a power ranger… Tommy Oliver?" Kim sets the lighter on the counter.

Tommy gives Kim another puzzled expression. "Yes I am and you were one ten months ago." "Kim is you okay?" Tommy moves towards Kim.

Kim takes a few steps back from Tommy. "Stay where you are."

Tommy gives Kim a hurt look. "I would never hurt you; I love you Kim." And I thought you loved me too." What is wrong with her?

Kim puts her hand up as if she considered comforting Tommy. For some reason she hated to see him look sad or upset. "I am sorry that we did not work out and that I am with Jake but Jake and I have been together for almost three years and four months now…"

Tommy interrupts Kim. "No you have not." "Kim you just met Jake ten months ago." "We have been together for three years and four months." Tommy makes a hand gesture going from him to Kim. "You brought me this necklace two months ago for our anniversary." "It was one of the happiest times in my life; we ate dinner at Ernie's, danced, then went to our hotel room and made love the rest of the night." Tommy shows Kim the necklace.

"I would never have sex with anyone; I am a virgin." Kim looks appalled.

"Well we had a long talk and decided since we will be married one day; why wait and if I recall you were the one urging me to make love to you." Tommy looks at Kim.

Kim sits down in one of the kitchen table chairs. "My head hurts."

"Aw Beautiful I did not mean to upset you… it's just that I feel so hurt right now."

Kim looks up at Tommy. I faintly remember him calling me that.

Tommy begins to feel some hope. "I call you that and you call me Handsome." "Well when we make love you call me a few different names," Tommy grins at Kim.

Kim stands up. "Boy, you do not lack for confidence but I am still having trouble remembering everything and I think I need to be alone with my thoughts."

"Okay, I agree but I want to do something first." Tommy hurries to Kim's side and kisses her passionately and senseless. He looks at Kim. "I will be back in an hour or so."

Kim clutches onto Tommy. "Handsome why are you leaving when you just got here?"

Tommy stares into Kim's eyes. "You remember us?"

"Of course I do why would I…" Kim smacks her forehead. "I remember everything now." "Jake he must have slipped me some potion at the club and again at lunch." "Oh Tommy can you every forgive me?" Kim gives Tommy a puppy dog look.

"Yes I can but I am going to kill Jake." Tommy clenches his fists.

"No Handsome I have a better idea." Kim kisses Tommy again. "Let's just have dinner and later I can call you some of those nicknames along with some new ones I bet."

Tommy's response was to kiss Kim again. "Dinner can wait."

"I completely agree with you and remind me to buy Aisha a gift." Kim laughs.


End file.
